


dedication

by fairyocarina (eonflute)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Concerts, F/F, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eonflute/pseuds/fairyocarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cynthia just came to the concert to have a good time. She didn't mean to embarrass herself in front of a crowd of hundreds, and she certainly didn't plan to run into a long lost friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dedication

Technicolor lights flickered and Cynthia felt herself jostled and swaying with the crowd to the eardrum-blasting beat. She could barely hear herself think over the pumping rhythm; ideal, really, considering that was the whole reason she was out so late at night. College was unforgiving, especially one so prestigious as Ylisse State, and there was truly nothing better than drowning it all out with a night sweating and jumping to a bass-heavy band like the Risen.

"Thank you all again for coming out to meet us tonight!" cooed Aversa from the stage. The band's front, worldwide sensation for her...distracting figure, to say the least, not to mention her penchant for leather and black lace and borderline-concerning scanty outfits. She, along with fellow bandmates Robin and Tharja, had risen from the ashes of previous Plegian rock failures - Mad King came quick to mind for most - and together, the all-female Plegian indie rock sensation had taken the world by storm.

Cynthia adored them.

How cool would it be, she thought, to be the one up on stage, a thousand adoring fans cheering you on and believing in you? She'd be their hero!

At that, she faltered for the first time since Tharja had struck the first chord for the opening act. Hero. There had been a girl in her life once, who wanted more than anything for her to become _her_ hero. An awfully pleasant thought, too. She owed Kjelle so much, for giving her the drive to continue on after everything, and yet she couldn't save the girl she'd cared about the most.

Some hero she was turning out to be.

Cynthia shook her head and turned her attention back to the stage. This was a night to forget her worries, not reflect on them.

As it happened, Aversa's gaze was sweeping the audience hungrily. "Now, if you're all ready for this," she teased sultrily (Cynthia could practically smell the arousal from the sweaty guys cheering her on), "I'd like to call up a few volunteers for our next bit. Any of you who know the bass chords, drum set, anything, for any song - it's finally your time to shine!"

Immediately, Cynthia began to choke on her own spit. All that time spent jumping around in front of a mirror, screaming hysterically into a hairbrush mic, and all of it had lead up to this point.

The crowd surged forward as one, but Cynthia, trained athlete that she was, shoved her way to the front and scrambled up over the barrier. "I can do it!"she shrieked, barely audible over the hysterical clamor of the audience. "I can sing, I know every word to every song! Let me sing!"

Smirking, Aversa lifted her eyebrow. "Oh? It seems we have a singer. Come on up, hon!"

Barely keeping her excitement under wraps - _you gotta keep your cool, this is AVERSA we're talking about_ \- Cynthia was allowed access to the stage. Thank the gods this was a smaller venue, numbering in the low hundreds rather than thousands, or she would have passed out gazing at the crowd then and there. As it happened, she still got the wind knocked out of her as she met a good four hundred something eyes, all waiting with bated breath to see her perform live.

Her! Cynthia! After all that time being mocked for her special interest in bands and indie music, unable to contain her excitement at the thought of being a dashing, heroic, inspiring band front herself - it all culminated on this stage right here. Maybe to Aversa and co., it was a tiny venue, nothing to get worked up over. To Cynthia, though, it was her one big shot at getting some recognition for all her efforts.

So it was a bit of a shock when the volunteer drummer, who hoisted herself up onto the stage with beautifully toned arms, turned to face Cynthia with an all-too-familiar grin. You know, the kind that makes punk-ass boys with no sense of girls' personal space start quaking and falling to their knees and begging for mercy.

Just the kind of smile that Cynthia loved to see on this girl.

On _Kjelle_.

"Long time no see, Cynthia." Despite the unbridled joy on Kjelle's face, Cynthia was about to double over and puke.

"K-Kjelle?!" she squeaked. Whether she was elated or terrified to see this girl, she had no idea. It had been a good three years since they'd last talked. Cynthia had been moving on, making a new path for her life.

"My, it seems that you two know each other!" Aversa crowed. Without the mic to amplify her voice effortlessly, she sounded raspy and dry. "Although I'd appreciate it if you didn't hold us up. The bassist and guitarist are both on their way."

With a brief nod, Kjelle essentially blew her off and ran to Cynthia, eyes finally widening until Cynthia could really see the effect those three years of silence had had on her; everything from the concern in her eyes to the deep creases on her forehead and the grit in her sculpted jawline.

"Cynthia...I don't know what to say," whispered Kjelle. The crowd was still awfully rowdy, but in this moment a bomb could have gone off and Cynthia still wouldn't tear her eyes away from Kjelle. "Oh gods, Cyn, I've missed you so much."

"I'm so sorry I left without a trace," Cynthia whispered in return. "You told me I should become a hero, do what's best for the world, and I ran off to do what was best for me. I...I couldn't face you after something like that."

Kjelle was starting to tear up, evident in the glistening at the corner of either eye. "Cyn, I don't care about that. Don't you see? I care about you, Cyn, and if running off to the other side of the continent to become a pilot or...whatever it is that you're doing is your dream, then so be it. I'll always be on your side."

"You told me to be a hero, though!" Cynthia nearky wailed. "Y-you said it yourself...be a hero. That's the only way I can turn that scar into a mark of honor."

The flash of a memory: a spinning knife, a shriek. Pain, searing white-hot pain, but nothing like the shredded skin and blood reddening the shirt of the girl lying atop her, burying her face into Cynthia's stomach as she whispered "please, _please_..."

"You don't have to be the band's hero, Cynthia. You don't even have to be the world's. All I asked was that you be mine."

"But...but how could I ever do that?" choked Cynthia. She could feel the tears running; she'd never been one to conceal her emotions.

"Like this." Kjelle leaned down, eyes warm, and pressed her firm, chapped lips to Cynthia's balmy ones.

An eternity seemed to pass before they parted, and yet by the time they did, the short bassist volunteer had only just hopped on stage, obviously exhausted by the effort her scrawny arms had been forced to use.

"That was lovely girls," Aversa sighed dreamily, "but we've still got a concert going."

Kjelle turned to Cynthia, her eyes blazing in that familiar way that Cynthia knew only too well.

"Ready to give these losers the performance of a lifetime?"

"Hope _you_ are," Cynthia bantered, her voice alight with newfound glee.

* * *

"Kjelle, you have no idea how much I mean it when I say I missed you. I'm sorry I ditched the band--were Lucy and Severa mad at me?"

"Nah, they were cool. Lucina knew you had things to get off to. She kept us going after your...ah...hasty exit. I mean, sure, we were definitely upset, but we could never be mad at you."

Cynthia glanced away. "Now you're making me feel bad," she whined.

"Sorry, _my hero_ ," Kjelle teased in her best obnoxious flirty voice. "We might not be upset, but you went an awful long time with no contact. I thought you'd given up entirely on music for the rest of your life."

Cynthia quirked her eyebrow. "Oh, really? Call up Lucy and Severa, then. I'll show you guys 'giving up.'"

"That's my girl," Kjelle laughed, descending upon her newfound girlfriend with a bout of smooches.

"I'm serious, Kjelle!" she giggled. "Let's get the band back together."

**Author's Note:**

> i love these 2 so much they need more love
> 
> also this is meant to be a oneshot but if people want more detail then i might be willing to expand it perhaps


End file.
